Philo, quand tu nous tiens
by Vadonne
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand deux folles fans de mangas s'emmerdent en philo.Ce n'est pas à immiter


**Philo, quand tu nous tiens…**

Après une mission très pénible et éprouvante, Kakashi avait gratifié l'équipe 7 d'une journée de repos.

Naruto, dont le seul objectif était de devenir le prochain Hokage (et accessoirement rêvait de battre son meilleur ami et rival Uchiwa Sasuke), avait décidé de mettre à profit cette petite liberté pour s'entraîner et réviser ses Jutsus. Mais l'estomac du ninja protesta lourdement à l'approche de midi. L'adolescent entreprit donc de préparer le repas.

Naruto, en pleine dégustation de son bol de ramens, fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Kakashi se tenant négligemment à la fenêtre, un énorme panier de fruits et légumes à la main.

**_Kakashi_** : Hm… Naruto... Si tu continues de ne manger que des nouilles et de la pâte de haricot rouge, tu vas tomber raide mort. Pour de bon. Un ninja doit manger plus de légumes. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir d'avaler ça.

**_Naruto_** : Hein ? Mais je n'aime pas ça !

Kakashi poussa un soupir à décoller un immeuble tout en entrant dans la pièce et en posant la corbeille sur la table.

**_Kakashi_** : Écoute Naruto… Tu t'entraînes durement tous les jours pour devenir le plus fort. C'est une chose admirable et je n'ai rien à y redire…

**_Naruto_** : Ouais ! Alors pourquoi venez-vous me déranger en plein entraînement Senseï ?

**_Kakashi_** : Parce qu'il te manque deux choses essentielles !

**_Naruto_** : Hein ? Deux choses essentielles ?

Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête et reprit en comptant sur ses doigts.

**_Kakashi_** : Une alimentation équilibrée…

**_Naruto_** : Je n'aime pas les légumes !

**_Kakashi_** : ET un raisonnement philosophique…

**_Naruto_** : Oui c'est bien ce que je disais, je n'aim… Un quoi ?

**_Kakashi_** : Naruto, sais-tu philosopher ?

Le jeune ninja resta perplexe, essayant de comprendre ce que Kakashi essayait de lui dire.

**_Kakashi (en murmurant)_** : Je vois... **_(A voix haute)_** Bon, si tu veux battre Sasuke, il va falloir que tu montres que tu peux philosopher mieux que lui.

**_Naruto_** : Mouais…

**_Kakashi_** : Naruto, qu'est-ce que la philosophie ?

**_Naruto_** : Un truc qui se mange ?

**_Kakashi_** : Philo sophia : amour de la sagesse. C'est Pythagore qui, au VIème siècle avant Jésus Christ, a dit qu'il n'était pas un « sophos » mais un « philo sophos ». Descartes, au XVIIIème siècle, a fait une distinction entre philosophie naturelle et philosophie morale qui consiste en…

**_Naruto_** : Houlà ! Doucement Kakashi-senseï ! Je ne comprends rien !

**_Kakashi_** : Ça ne m'étonne pas. Dis-moi, tu ne comprends rien ou tu ne _veux_ pas comprendre ?

**_Naruto_** : Heu… C'est une question piège ?

Kakashi tomba à la renverse devant l'idiotie de son abruti d'élève.

**_Kakashi en se relevant_** : Bon, on recommence depuis le début...

Trois heures plus tard…

Sasuke, après un entraînement intensif dans la demeure du Clan Uchiwa, avait décidé de se promener un peu dans Konoha pour s'aérer les poumons et profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant la saison des pluies.

En passant devant l'appartement de Naruto, le jeune garçon entendit les hurlements de son compagnons sur le fait qu'il « ne comprend rien à rien » de ce que lui raconte son interlocuteur.

En reconnaissant ensuite la voix de Kakashi, Sasuke se demanda que diable leur professeur faisait avec ce baka de première alors que c'était de lui dont l'anbu devait s'occuper en priorité. Il décida donc de mettre en pratique son entraînement de ninja et écouta à la porte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

**_Kakashi_** : Naruto, qui es-tu ?

**_Naruto_** : Je suis une chose qui pense ! répondit-il avec fierté montrant ainsi qu'il était capable de réfléchir.

**_xxx_** : Mais « je » est un autre !

Kakashi et Naruto firent un bon jusqu'au plafond à l'intervention de Sasuke qui apparut de derrière la fenêtre.

**_Naruto_** : Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

Sasuke qui avait à présent pénétré à l'intérieur de l'appartement regarda Kakashi d'un air consterné.

**_Sasuke_** : Kakashi-sensei, il le fait exprès ! N'est-ce pas… ?

**_Kakashi_** : Crois-tu ce que tu penses ou es-tu maître de toi ?

Pour le coup, les deux adolescents en restèrent sans voix.

**_Kakashi_** : Connaissez-vous l'Inconscient ?

**_Naruto_** : Quand on perd connaissance ?

**_Kakashi levant les bras au ciel_** : Je déclare forfait !

**_Sasuke_** : À part parler de philosophie, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**_Naruto_**: Ah ! Tu sais ce que c'est la philosophie ?

**_Kakashi qui revient à l'assaut_**: OK ! On recommence !

**_Sasuke_**: C'est pas gagné…

**_Kakashi_**: Non en effet…

**_Naruto_**: Dites donc vous deux ! Je vous entends ! Je suis pas idiot !

**_Sasuke_**: Tu deviens parano.

**_Naruto _**: Moi ! Parano ! Attends quand je deviendrai Hokage…

**_Sasuke_**: C'est ça ! Cause toujours.

**_Naruto_**: Et mon poing dans ta gueule tu l'as vu !

**_Sasuke sur un ton de défit_**: Essai !

**_Kakashi_**: Stop ! On va essayer autrement. Naruto, je vais tenter sans trop d'espoir de t'expliquer le principe de la régression à l'infini : va me chercher une boîte de Vache qui rit.

**_Naruto_**: Ah ! Enfin ! A table !

**_Kakashi_**: Pas pour manger baka ! … Sasuke où vas-tu ?

**_Sasuke_**: Trouver Itachi.

**_Kakashi_**: Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

**_Sasuke_**: Après ce à quoi je viens d'assister… Oui !

**_Naruto_**: Qu'est-ce ki dit ? Je pige plus… On passe d'un fromage à un meurtre. Faut m'expliquer la transition !

**_Sasuke_**: Parce qu'avant tu pigeais !

**_Naruto_**: Ben ouais ! Pourquoi ?

**_Kakashi_**: Va-t-il neiger ?

**_Naruto_**: Qu'est-ce que le temps vient faire là dedans ?

**_Sasuke_**: Voilà d'où viennent les nuages…

**_Naruto_**: Merde ! Faut que je rentre le linge avant que ça commence à tomber !

Et Naruto sort chercher son linge…

**_Kakashi_** : Sasuke ! Cesses de penser à ton frère, il m'a vaincu facilement et tu n'es pas plus fort que moi. Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui.

**_Sasuke_**: Vous l'avez dit vous-même : seul un Uchiwa peut venir à bout d'un Uchiwa.

**_Kakashi_**: Je sais mais… Naruto laisse cette boîte de fromage tranquille !

Le malin était revenu entre temps.

**_Naruto_** : Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et vous m'avez demandé de l'apporter.

**_Kakashi _**: Exactement, de l'apporter, pas de la bouffer.

**_Sasuke _**: Ça ma fait mal.

**_Naruto _**: Où ça ?

**_Sasuke avec toute sa retenu pour ne pas frapper son camarade _**: Que tu sois un ninja !

**_Kakashi _**: Vous avez fini tous les deux ?

**_Naruto & Sasuke _**: NON !

**_Sasuke _**: J'ai bien l'emmerder, il réagit tout de suite.

**_Naruto se renfrogne _**: Je boude !

**_Kakashi _**: Ben voilà ! T'as gagné !

**_Sasuke _**: Qui moi ?

**_Kakashi _**: Oui, pour une fois que j'avais essayé d'avoir une conversation à peu près sérieuse avec lui…

**_Sasuke _**: Ca va ! Ca va ! … Bon j'ai compris… Naruto… Je… Je… Merde comment on dit… **(et dans un élan d'effort extrême)** Naruto je m'excuse.

**_Kakashi _**: C'est un blizzard qu'on va avoir.

**_Naruto _**: Hé merde ! J'ai pas de provisions !

Naruto essaye de partir en douce.

**_Kakashi_** : Tu sais bien que le camouflage c'est pas ton truc. Viens ici et n'essaye pas de te barrer !

**_Naruto _**: Fais chier !

Une demi heure et un blizzard plus tard…

**_Kakashi_** : Taisez-vous tous les deux !

**_Naruto & Sasuke _**: Quoi ?

Des bruits de craquement se font entendre.

**_Sasuke_** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**_Naruto _**: C'est pas un bruit normal. Et si c'était un fantôme ?

**_Sasuke_** : Si c'est pour dire des conneries, reste muet.

**_Kakashi _**: Stop ! Attendez, ça vient de derrière la commode. On entend un gros ronflement surnaturel.

**_Naruto _**: Un monstre ?

**_Kakashi _**: Qu'est-ce que…

**_Sasuke _**: Pour une fois je pense la même chose que Naruto.

**_Kakashi _**: Sasuke, Naruto, restez là ça peut être dangereux.

L'anbu s'approche de la commode à pas de loup.

**_Kakashi_** : Il me vient une idée déplaisante.

Le ninja attrape le « monstre » et le sort de sa cachette.

**_Naruto_** : Mais c'est le vieux chat du voisin, il a une bronchite incurable.

**_Kakashi tellement attentif à la conversation _**: Quoi ? Il fume du shit ?

**_Sasuke _**: JE PEUX SAVOIR QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE DE CE DELIRE COLLECTIF !

**_Naruto _**: Kakashi-senseï, je vous signale que c'est vous avec votre philomachintruc qui m'avez fait oublier que mon voisin m'a demandé de le lui garder aujourd'hui.

**_Sasuke _**: Tu peux répéter là ?

**_Naruto _**: Quoi ?

**_Sasuke _**: Tu savais que ce gros sac à puces était chez toi et tu nous laisses paniquer ! Mais je vais t'éclater !

**_Naruto _**: J'avais oublié ! Ça ne vous arrive jamais ?

**_Kakashi _**: Je suis d'accord avec Sasuke.

Une heure et quelques baffes plus tard c'est-à-dire 16h30…

**_Naruto_** : J'en ai marre ! J'ai mal partout et à cause de vos conneries on a pas bouffé. Merde ! J'ai faim et je m'en fous de la philo. Et écartez-vous de ce frigo ou je bouffe le chat !

**_Sasuke _**: Moi non, Kyû…

**_Kakashi qui a bâillonné Naruto_** : Ferme ta boîte à camembert !

**_Naruto avec un cri d'outre tombe _**: Argh ! J'ai faim !

**_Sasuke _**: C'est quoi Kyû ?

**_Naruto & Kakashi _**: C'est rien !

**_Sasuke _**: Mais où est passée la vérité ?

**_Naruto _**: Ta gueule avec ta philo machin !

**_Sasuke (avec un air très menaçant) _**: Je vais t'étrangler !

**_Kakashi _**: Sasuke peux-tu me démontrer où est la vérité ?

**_Sasuke _**: Selon Popper ou selon Kuhn ?

**_Naruto _**: Pourquoi tu parles de Popey ? Le type aux épinards. C'est un philosophe ?

**_Kakashi _**: Popper ! Pas Popey ! POP-PER ! Popper c'est le pouvoir réfutateur de l'expérimentation alors que Kuhn parle de paradigmes expérimentaux.

**_Naruto _**: … ? … Hein ?

**_Sasuke _**: Cherche pas, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber.

**_Naruto _**: C'est ce que je souhaite depuis le début je te signal !

**_Kakashi _**: Ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour lui ! Il faut juste qu'il apprenne…

**_Naruto & Sasuke _**: …

**_Kakashi _**: Ok dans mes rêves…

**_Naruto _**: Et en attendant j'ai toujours faim. Bougez-vous le cul de devant le frigo !

Kakashi et Sasuke se déplacent.

**_Naruto _**: Et ben voilà, merci ! … QUI a cadenassé le frigo ! (regard noir vers les deux autres)

Kakashi et Sasuke regardent ailleurs et se mettent à siffler.

**_Sasuke_** : Kakashi-senseï, a-t-on une conscience ?

**_Kakashi_** : Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

**_Sasuke _**: Parce qu'il faut ne pas avoir de conscience pour cadenasser la chose qui tient le plus à cœur à Naruto. Ou être suicidaire.

**_Kakashi _**: Mais non ! Aucun problème j'ai une solution.

Il sort un pendule de sa poche.

**_Kakashi_** : Naruto tu n'entends plus que ma voix. Suis le mouvement du pendule. Tu ne vas plus penser à ta faim. Tu t'endors, tu t'endors, tu t'en… zzzzz

**_Naruto _**: C'est moi où il s'est endormi ?

**_Sasuke _**: C'est pas vrai, il s'est hypnotisé lui-même.

Naruto va fouiller dans un tiroir.

**_Sasuke_** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**_Naruto _**: Depuis le temps que ça me démange. (Il s'est armé de deux stylos indélébiles) Tiens, prends le noir.

**_Sasuke _**: Tu ne vas quand même pas…

**_Naruto _**: Je vais me gêner… Alors tu viens ?

**_Sasuke _**: Non, ce serait indigne d'un Uchiwa… Hé ! Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée !

**_Naruto _**: Laquelle ?

**_Sasuke _**: Tu n'as pas envi de voir son visage ?

**_Naruto _**: Mais oui, pas bête ton idée !

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors.

**_Naruto_** : Je vais ouvrir !

Il se dirige vers la porte.

**_Vieux voisin_** : Bonjour Naruto ! Je viens chercher mon chat. Il ne t'as pas trop dérangé j'espère ?

**_Naruto _**: Non, pas du tout, il n'y a eu aucun problème.

Naruto va chercher le chat et le rend à son propriétaire.

**_Vieux voisin_** : Merci !

**_Naruto _**: Au fait, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

**_Vieux voisin _**: Oui bien sûr !

**_Naruto _**: Comment on fait pour déshypnotiser quelqu'un ?

**_Vieux voisin _**: C'est une question étrange mais bon. Je crois qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts.

Et il claque des doigts, Kakashi revient à lui.

**_Kakashi_** : Ben, où est Naruto ?

**_Sasuke & Naruto _**: Oh non ! Pour une fois qu'on avait une bonne occasion !

Le vieux voisin s'en va.

**_Kakashi_** : Naruto tu ne dors pas ? C'est qui ce vieille homme ? Et où est le chat ? … Et puis quelle occasion ?

**_Sasuke & Naruto _**: Rien rien…

**_Kakashi _**: Ok… Bon on va résumer. Les garçons : qu'est-ce que la vérité ?

**_Sasuke _**: La vérité, si elle veut se distinguer d'une simple croyance, sentiment subjectif de la certitude, exige de tout démontrer.

**_Naruto _**: Mais on ne peut tout démontrer : les axiomes sont conçus aujourd'hui comme un point de départ admis en raison de leur capacité à permettre un raisonnement logique cohérent dans le cadre d'un système hypothético-déductif. Mais on ne peut démontrer que les axiomes sont vrais en les étudiant séparément et distinctement. Les sciences de la Nature se trouvent confrontées à cette irréductibilité du réel à la conscience et la connaissance que nous en avons. Même s'il n'y a pas de vérité, la perspective du chercheur est celle d'une recherche de la vérité entendue comme règle du jeu : norme qui régule l'enquête scientifique.

**_Kakashi & Sasuke _**: …

Kakashi commence à partir.

**_Naruto _**: Kakashi-senseï, où allez-vous ?

**_Kakashi _**: Construire l'arche de Noé, il va y avoir un déluge.

Kakashi sort.

**_Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke _**: Merci pour les pompes, on va pouvoir aller manger !

**_Sasuke_** : T'oublie pas ta promesse ! C'est toi qui m'invites !

**_Naruto _**: Tu me prends pour qui !

**_Sasuke _**: Pour un ami qui est aussi mon rival !

**FIN**


End file.
